


The Color of the Morning

by Mozartsgirl



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozartsgirl/pseuds/Mozartsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick, Evy, and Ardeth enjoy a cozy morning in. Maybe they start talking about an adventure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/gifts).



> For inkgeek, who wanted domestic poly-amorous Mummy fluff.

The people who came around to visit or to see their vast collection assumed that Ardeth was just a friend. Perhaps a permanent guest, perhaps a refugee, perhaps some very distant family member. And that was fine with him, and with Rick and Evy. Only a few people knew about the Imhotep incident. They were pretty much the only ones who were in attendance at the wedding. And it went without saying that the wedding was both delightful and furtive, in equal measure. And it was worth every moment of worry.

Rick woke up on a Saturday morning to see Ardeth already awake and in his seat by the window. He kissed Evy's shoulder on the way out of bed. He settled in behind Ardeth, who moved just a bit to accommodate him.

“Good morning, handsome,” said Rick, nuzzling against him. The rasp of the morning in his voice put shivers down Ardeth's spine and he looked up from his book with a smile.

“Morning.”

They sat quietly for a while, looking out into the garden. Ardeth occasionally would pine for the desert, but never on a morning this peaceful. The colors swam in the light sunshine, Evy's favorite irises popping up to drink in the air. Even the scraggly trees Rick insisted on planting looked beautiful. 

Rick sighed and pulled Ardeth closer. “I should go make some tea. Our wife will be awake any minute. She has another dangerous journey on the brain. I was awake half the night trying to talk her out of it.”

“And I was awake the other half, hearing the pair of you...further the discussion,” said Ardeth,  
smile growing brighter as Rick's ears went pink.

“I am so sorry,” said Rick. “I was sure you were down for the count. Next time we'll move, I didn't figure you'd be awake...I am so sorry.”

“Don't apologize. I don't think I've had such a good laugh in weeks. You know you squeak like a chipmunk, right?” 

Rick stood up, redder than ever, and shuffled out the door. Ardeth chuckled, marked the place in his book, and went to kneel beside the bed. After a few moments, Evy's eyes opened just a crack.

“Hullo, darling,” she said. “I'm sorry we kept you up.”

“It's alright. I'm certain my midnight diatribes have robbed you of enough sleep. Turnabout is fair play,” said Ardeth.

Evy reached out to stroke his cheek. “Next time we'll move to the next room. It's not fair to do that while you're trying to sleep.”

“You know I can still hear you through the wall when you move, right?” 

She sat up, a slight flush coming through on her face. “You can?”

“Let's go downstairs, precious. Rick's making tea, and I'll make breakfast.”

Sitting between his two very embarrassed spouses was almost too much for Ardeth to handle without giggling.

“Evelyn, Rick tells me you have another idea which could get the three of us into a lot of trouble,” he said.

Evy smiled brightly. “Rumor has it that somewhere north of Cairo there's a statue of Set that hides a golden necklace--”

“Which sets off a deadly curse when removed from its place by a meddling Egyptologist named Evelyn O'Connell,” said Rick, “which can only be ended by direct intervention from her poor, sweet, exhausted-from-fighting-mummies husbands.”

Ardeth swallowed his bit of toast. “That sounds quite exciting.”

“You are not helping,” Rick said, rubbing his face between his hands. “Ardeth, you are so far from helping. This is not the way this conversation is supposed to go.”

“Supposing we went up the Nile, could we find it from there, do you think?” asked Ardeth.

“I'll show you the map...it's here somewhere,” said Evy. She got up and went off in search of the map. Rick glared daggers at Ardeth.

“I love you, and I love Evy, but if this nonsense gets one of you killed I'm going to bring you back just so I can kill you again.”

“I love you, too.” Ardeth grinned. “And good luck with that.”

Evy came back with the map and Rick slammed his face into the table, swearing.


End file.
